Passionate Revenge
by Pokemon Trainer Tsukiko
Summary: This is a story about a yandere Jellal who seeks revenge on those who wronged him Senior year and get the love of his life back. But just who is the little girl accompanying her. Rated M for past lemons and future lemon. ATTENTION: UNDERGOING CHANGES TO TO NEW FT INFO.
1. Misery and Light

Hello my dearest readers. I know I haven't been active lately. But with me graduating high school, trying to secure a job and thinking about college, I'm uber busy. Plus my writing career is something I want to accomplish, instead of it being "the one that got away "I'm super excited for when Jellal comes back since Angel has appeared. Anyways, in celebration of my 4-year anniversary on Fanfiction. I shall write a long Jerza one-shot, granted while it may have a lemon or two, they won't be good, I want to save the really juicy, really intimate love for my upcoming Vampfic. And though my anniversary was on July 13th of last year, I'm going to do my very best. Even though I'm just now getting back to this

R&R.

The first part of this one-shot will be in Jellal's perspective and transition from his and Erza's relationship. Also don't kill me if this makes you super pissed, or seem like Mashima's work.

Oh. And this first part in italics is Jellal's narration on the past. The one taking place currently will be in normal.

Okay enjoy~

 _Jellal's POV-_

 _Ever since I was a small boy, I've lived a well-off life. My mother was really the only ones besides my maternal grandparents that really gave a damn about me. My mother, Evelyn Fernandes was a beautiful woman, whom I inherited most of my looks from, from my azure hair to my unique green-brown eyes. Even the unique birthmark over my right eye, my mother hailed from a wealthy family, the Fernandes were a family of successful entrepreneurs and businessmen and women. I was an only child but wasn't spoiled. I loved my mother very much._

 _It was a peaceful and happy life. But problems can always arise in the worst ways._

 _The problem was my father. My father was someone who claimed that he loved my mother very much, but that was all a farce to get money. My mom believed in him up until I was approximately three years old, when she caught him and a mistress in bed. What was worse was that later learned that they tried to poison me. She called the police and took me to the hospital where I was thankfully saved. My mother soon divorced my 'father' and we were set to move from Crocus to Magnolia to live a more peaceful life._

 _Alas… not all things work out as one plans them to. My wretched father hired a hit man to take revenge on my mother for getting him 25 years to life. It happened in a car 'accident'. Oh how I hated my father. I was only six years old when I saw my mother hit by the assassin's car. Civilians helped get us an ambulance. The doctors tried all they could but it was unfruitful, my mom died after three hours in surgery._

 _At the funereal I cried for hours. I gave a farewell speech to my mother. We buried her in Magnolia where the family moved to. I promised I visit her as often as I could and tell her all my problems._

 _I was devastated. I hated him. I really hated my father, he's brought me nothing but sorrow and pain. After that I fell into a state of depression. I refused to attend school because it was too painful to leave my room most times. So my grandparents hired tutors for me. This last until I was thirteen when I was set to start middle school. My grandparents believed that it was high time I got back In touch with society and enrolled me in Fairy Tail Academy. It was somewhat both a public and private school. It tended pre-K to 12th grade, I was nervous, since it's been a long time since I actually socialized with people outside rich kids at parties who were snobbish and didn't know pain. I hated them._

 _I was convinced that I would be happy. Kids saw me as a rich kid who would cause problems right off the bat. So I sat alone at lunch, never really talked to anyone, even took the brunt of delinquents like Destructive Goth Macbeth 'Midnight; Prayers, corrupt rule follower Lahar Era and his lackey Mest Gryder, and older delinquent track star wannabe Sawyer 'Racer' Tracks. They use to push me down the stairs during break, beat me up and wrote humiliating things on the board and my desk. No one, not even the teachers, would lend me a hand. So for the next two months, I endured. I convinced my grandparents to rent me an apartment, it was nice but very lonely._

 _One day when I was sitting in the library reading a book on astrology. I've always loved the stars and all stuff like that. They can create such great centers for stories and myths. I was enjoying a particular book on a story about a Goddess of Light named Mavis Vermillion and her star-crossed relationship with a Cursed God named Zeref._

 _It was getting really good and I was really into it when I heard the voice of Macbeth speak loudly, though not enough to get scolded by the librarian, he seemed agitated. "Come on Titania, why don't you ever want to hang out with me? We could have a great time together!" He said rather suggestively. I normally would mind my own business and hope the jackass didn't find me. I wanted to help the mysterious maiden but I just got kicked in the stomach by Lahar for 'being a tad late to gym. So like a coward I hid in the shadows._

 _It was then my fate's time started ticking. I heard the sound of a slap and someone falling down. I winced, from the sound of it, the girl hit pretty hard, I heard some cursing and then two steps of footsteps, one getting farther away and the other moving closer. I prayed that it wasn't Macbeth. No doubt that he would take his frustration out on his favorite punching bag. The result… was much more than I could ever dream of. I believed in heavenly bodies, but seeing this angel-no, Goddess made my heart beat faster than a Japanese bullet train. Coming near me was a divine entity. She had long scarlet hair that was braided, beautiful chocolate brown eyes with golden specks. Her face was contorted into an expression of annoyance and agitation. But…she still looked stunning._

 _Realizing I was staring an awful lot, I blushed redder than a tomato and buried my nose back into my book. The unnamed Goddess walked behind me to the bi-section on foreign myths. I kept my head forward because I didn't want her thinking I was some kind of creep. I was still minding my personal business when I heard a creaking sound. The ladder she was using was starting to give way. She didn't seem to notice but that didn't last long when it scooted back too far and she was falling. It was a high fall and I acted on instinct and tried to catch her. The result was... not one I was expecting. I did catch her, just not in the usual way… she fell on top of me, most specifically my face._

 _And she was wearing a skirt._

 _She seemed stunned for moment, wondering how she was mildly uninjured till I gave a groan. I could see everything! I closed my eyes after that realization. I was not a pervert! I heard her squeal and quickly get off me. I opened my eyes when I again heard her melodious voice._

 _"Excuse me. Are you okay? I'm really sorry." I opened my eyes to see her extending a soft, porcelain, delicate hand out to me. I gulped. She was beautiful and kind. Nobody's been so kind to me since I came here. Sure the teachers didn't bully me, but they also didn't exactly help me._

 _Unsure of what would happen if I agreed to this girl's gesture, yet willing to take the risk because she was just so, so, ethereal. And normally girls would slap the perv who saw their 'unmentionables' and then the poor sap's life would go from bad to rotten. However…_

 _This girl looked so sincere and kindhearted that I had a feeling that this might be my requiem. My salvation._

 _So I took this girl's hand. She told me her name was Erza Scarlet. A perfectly fitting name seeing as her scarlet tresses were the most beautiful and her eyes were a perfect match._

 _She soon introduced me to her friends; Lucy Heartfilia and her boyfriend Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Lockser and her boyfriend Gray Fullbuster Levy McGarden and Natsu's Cousin Gajeel Redfox and Levy's boyfriend. The Strauss siblings Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. Their respective boy/girlfriends: Freed Justine, Evergreen 'Ever' Gorgona and Bixlow Kurono. And finally Erza's adopted older brother Laxus Dryear and his girlfriend Cana Alberona. I got along with them pretty quickly. Natsu and Gray fight like fire and ice. Lucy, Levy and me bonded over our mutual love for astrology and literature. Gajeel was also a bit of a troublemaker and often fight with Natsu. But Levy always managed to turn him into a giant teddy bear. The boys, especially Laxus were really surprised skeptical of me but eventually shrugged it off._

 _Soon I began hanging out with them daily. My grandparents were elated when they learned I had made a group of friends. I accidentally let it slip about how I met Erza. I was expecting a terrible scolding. But my grandfather just laughed it off and just told me that 'when I get the courage to tell her how I felt, and if we decide to take the ultimate leap to just be careful' I blushed when he said that and even more when I thought of me and Erza being intimate._

 _As time went by and we entered our junior year of high school I realized how much I loved Erza. I loved everything about her. Her beautiful scarlet tresses. Her kind and gentle eyes. Her strong independent yet shy and protective personality. But most of all. How she makes me smile. She's my light. I'd give everything to be with her._

 _That is what I held deep in my heart. I just wished my life didn't take this turn._

 **Hey. I'll upload the next part soon. And I will work on my other works. A Celestial Mage promise to that.**


	2. The past's sweetness and bitterness

Hello my adorable and sweet readers. I hope you've all been patient. Sorry for the delay. I have another story I'm working on and I'm trying my best to get into college. Pray for me!

So last time I only got three reviews and 6 favs and 12 follows. If you guys want me to write more, can you please encourage me better?

Okay so here's part 2 of Passionate Revenge. Warning: there may be some character deaths, lemons, limes and other stuff.

The first part in italics will be the past. Warning: you may cry.

Edit: so Jellal MAY not be the typical yandere. But there shall be some possessive feelings from him towards Erza.

Also I own nothing mentioned, like the characters, songs and bands.

"Erza. When graduate school… may I propose to you?" Jellal said without any hesitation, completely serious. I was eating cake and nearly choked when he asked me that question. After coughing and setting my delicious strawberry cake aside. I turned red at his statement and shyly turned towards him. I looked into his gorgeous green-brown eyes. Just as I thought Jellal was dead serious.

'Wh-where is this coming from Jellal." I stuttered nervously. I mean, we had only been dating since last year, even though I harbored a deep crush on him since 8th grade. When he first transferred to our school, he didn't have a single friend. I heard what some kids would whisper about him at lunch and how some of the girls would gossip about how though he was a filthy rich heir, that he wasn't interesting in the least. I didn't listen to them but kept a sort of discreet eye on him. Not that he ever noticed. He always seemed isolated in his own little world.

I'm kinda nervous since we were at his home and after providing us with some cake, tarts and lemonade, his Grandmother Jennifer and Grandfather Blake went out to celebrate their 64th anniversary. So we we're all alone.

My first meeting with him was quite awkward. To this very day I could never stop blushing every time I thought about it. But it's what brought the two of us together, so I guess I can't complain.

Jellal took a strand of my scarlet tresses and brought it to his mouth and lightly kissed it, making me blush the color of my hair. He gave me a sincere smile.

"I've been in love with you Erza Scarlet for a long time, and it took me a long time to work up the courage to do so. When I was suffering from my lonely life, you came and illuminated my world. I may be asking too much, but I don't want to lose you. I love you so much.

My heart was beating like a drum. Jellal's words were so full of passion and love.

"Of course Jellal. I don't think anything would make me happier." I smiled sincerely.

Immediately Jellal pressed his lips to mine, his tongue brushing lightly against my lips, begging for entrance. I giggled and obliged. His tongue started dancing with mine, Jellal moaned at my taste, no doubt the strawberry cake. As for him his chocolate and raspberry filling taste. I just reveled in it.

After that we laid down on his bed and took our relationship to the next level. It was so passionate and blissful.

I jolted awake from that old memory, tears falling down my face. I shivered from the cold and brought my cover closer to me. I sniffed tried to calm myself down. My moving in the bed stirred the little body next to me.

"Mommy? Are you alright?" my six year old daughter Wendy asked, her voice till drowsy from her sleep. I wiped my tears away. I can't believe I had another one. Just goes to show how much I miss Jellal. Wendy crawled over towards me and gave me a warm embrace.

"Mommy. Did you have another dream about Daddy again?" he asked concerned. Though there was this underplayed sadness. I sadly smiled, feeling quite guilty. Since Wendy never met her father.

"I'm fine Wendy. You don't have to worry. I have all the faith in the world that someday, somehow, you'll meet your dad." My heart slightly ached. I missed him but wasn't that being inconsiderate?

"Okay Mommy is you say so." Wendy smiled warmly.

"Okay Wendy, time to go back to sleep. We're meeting Grandma Jennifer, Grandpa Blake and Grandpa Makarov in the morning, remember?" Wendy smiles brightly since she ABSOLUTLEY adores her grandparents.

"Yeah. Okay, Night Mommy." Wendy said as she fell back to sleep. Looking at her, I saw a lot of her father, of Jellal in her. I quickly shook my head to prevent me from thinking that at the moment.

Even though it's been six years since Jellal disappeared, I haven't lost hope that he's still alive.

With the pleasant times we spent together running through my head, I gazed at the ring he gave me when he proposed during graduation that I still wore lovingly and fell back to slumber.

Wendy's POV

Mid-May's morning rays woke me up from my sleep. Rubbing my eyes slightly and yawning, I turned and looked at my Momma. Even though we live in a nice, big house and I have a nice room, I usually prefer to sleep in Momma's bed. Momma doesn't mind and I feel it makes us even closer.

Speaking of Momma, I heard the sound of pancakes being made. Mouthwatering, I got out the bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face, and brush my teeth. After finishing that, I went to the kitchen and climbed into my chair. I saw Momma cooking, wearing her favorite strawberry apron and humming a song that in recognized and Trading Yesterday's May I.* She told me that was her and Daddy's favorite song when they were younger. In fact Auntie Mira and My godmother Lucy once told me that at Prom Mira even sung it after Momma and Daddy were crowned Prom King and Queen.

Sometimes, I'm jealous of Momma because I never got to meet my Father. She told me some bad people from high school were supposedly responsible for Daddy's disappearance and that three of them were currently serving seven year sentences. Those three were Macbeth Prayers, Lahar Era and Sawyer. Momma said that she always disliked Macbeth the most since he was a playboy and a big bully.

Momma put a plate of strawberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon, a bowl of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and cherries and my Hello Kitty cup with orange juice in front of me. I thanked her and said my graced then proceeded to dig in. Momma was an excellent cook. She even went to school for it and graduated the top of her classes.

Momma sat down and dug into her similar plate she had more pancakes and a cup of strawberry juice instead.

"Okay Wendy. After you're done washing up don't forget we're going to meet your Grandparents at eleven so we can have fun" Momma spoke when we were washing dishes. I nodded. I loved my great grandparents. Momma said Daddy's Momma went to Heaven before she met Daddy. So Grandma Jennifer and Grandpa Blake were the closest I have to Grandparents. Next to Grandpa Makarov of course! I love all three and respect them very much.

When I was still in Momma belly and she was having trouble since Daddy was missing and she didn't want to burden Uncle Laxus and Grandpa Makarov or others like auntie Mira, Levy, Juvia, Cana or Yukino. So Grandpa and Grandma helped us out greatly. They help Momma with me and even bought us this nice house. I finished the dishes and went upstairs to get in the bath.

Erza's POV

After Wendy went upstairs to get ready for our day out I couldn't help but sigh. I really missed Jellal. I still love him and I'm still holding strong and if he doesn't come back, then I believe he would want me to move on. Though I partially believe I wouldn't have to courage nor strength to do so. Even if I owe it to myself and Jellal.

I still remember the day he was declared missing.

I was with Lucy, Cana, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Yukino Aguria and Minerva Orlando. I had been friends with Lucy through Levy since kindergarten. And I became fast friends with Yukino and Minerva in high school. Yukino was timid and shared a lot in common with Lucy. She had an older sister named Sorano in our grade who had an unfortunate crush on Macbeth. Ughhh. Even thinking about him sent shivers of disgust down my spine. Sorano was a bit prickly but she was a cool gal, even with her one-sided rivalry with Lucy.

Minerva use to attend Sabertooth Academy, but she left after her Father beat up her boyfriend Sting Eutcliffe and his best friend and Yukino's boyfriend Rogue Cheney, so after he was arrested and charged with twenty years for double assaults on minors, all because as captains of the football and soccer teams respectively he saw them as responsible for them losing championships by two points. According to Minerva he hated losing and use to push her to be the best or he discard her. Minerva was a girl that had her barriers down and I helped shatter them, both figuratively and literallyi. But she was really kind and protective towards us, especially to Yukino. I knew the boys secretly called Mira, Minerva and I 'The Demon Trio'

Anyways, I called them there after graduation yesterday to tell them the big news. We all bought drinks and desserts and I took deep breaths before telling them, not before making Cana swear she wouldn't tell Laxus till I was ready to tell him about it. If I knew Laxus he drag Jellal and me to a church and force us to get married on the spot.

When I told them there was an array of reactions. Lucy was shocked but still smiled and calmly asked me what to do. Levy and Juvia were blushing and Juvia nearly fainted thinking about her and Gray's future babies. Mira DID faint thinking about purple haired babies. Cana spat out her no doubt vodka laced latte, and nearly got up to hunt Jellal down, forgot, she was as protective as Laxus. As was Minerva, she had a deadly look in her eyes. And finally Yukino was a shade darker than my scarlet tresses thinking about the implications. After calming them all down, they started bombarding me with questions. I answered them all as calmly as possible. I hadn't told Jellal yet and was planning to after this.

After we got through all the drama I headed over to Jellal's house. I was surprised to see police cars there. Jennifer rushed up to me in hysterics asking me if I had heard from Jellal or seen him. My worry bar rising I asked what happened. What I heard next drove me to unconscious: Jellal's blue Jeep was found burning on the roadside and there was no sign of him. Just his car and blood and signs of resistance.

After waking up and telling Jennifer and Blake that I was pregnant. They embraced me and we all cried together.

Two weeks later Macbeth, Lahar and Sawyer were arrested and charged with Jellal's disappearance.

Two more months they were sentenced to seven years in prison. And seven months later Wendy was born.

After all this time I haven't and still won't give up. Never.

* I LOVE that song. It is so beautiful and I'm sure you guys would love it too.

So I'm hoping that the next chapter or two will be the end. Here's hoping that you all will love this one. And again sorry for the delay. But I have a life outside of fanfiction you know.


End file.
